


It's Only The Two of Us

by wonuji



Series: inspired by songs [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Experimental Style, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: His eyes hold the universe in them. I find myself trying to dive deeper and deeper into them. I want to see the universe that he holds. I want to see all of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Get You by Daniel Caesar [ ♫ ](https://soundcloud.com/danielcaesar/get-you-kali-uchis)

It’s midnight on a cold December day. I can still smell the faint scent of dinner, home cooked pasta, one of my favorites; he spoils me too much. We’re tangled in the blankets sharing each other's warmth. He sings to me one of his favorite songs and I can’t help but get lost in my thoughts. Who knew I’d have an angel sleeping beside me every night. I move closer to him and press a soft kiss to his lips; causing him to stop singing mid-song. Our lips melt into one and through unspoken words, our feelings are portrayed through our actions. He’s content. He’s never felt so alive. He’s in love with me just as much as I’m in love with him. 

 

My heart starts to beat and no longer am I worried that he will hear. I want him to hear each beat of my heart. I want to show him just how much I am truly and undeniably in love with him. He parts from my lips to remove his nightwear and I never get over the sight of his body. I’ve seen it so many times since we first melted into one. Each curve and mark is a perfection to me. He looks at me and I sit up to remove my clothing as well. We meet again on the bed that’s too big for the two of us and we blend our hearts together. Slow and steady is a pace we are accustomed to. Never a fan of rushed feelings, we take our time to feel each other through all our senses. I kiss him everywhere. I mark his body with my presence and whisper sweet nothings to him. The soft gasps with each movement of my hips bring him to another level of ecstasy. He holds onto me and looks at me with those eyes, the eyes that hold the universe in them, I dive in  _ deeper  _ and lose  _ myself _ in him. His eyes close and a sound more beautiful than any other human being falls from his lips. We finish the waltz of our hearts and he whispers my name.

  
_ Jisoo. _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I _tried_ to make it poetic. 
> 
> twt: @duyeou


End file.
